The Chicken Circus!/Trivia
Trivia * Season 4 premiere. * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the fourth season. * This episode is called "Darington Saves the Circus" in some online sources. * This is the first hearing of Let's Go since Cattle Drive back in Season 1, as well as it's last hearing to date. ** This also marks the first time Dusan Brown's voice was heard since Dragon Island Duel and the first hearing of his singing voice since Truckball Team-Up. * Ramone Hamilton takes over AJ's voice as of this episode, though Reed Shannon still does his singing. * Similar to Dinosaur Parade, Crusher sneaks into a performance and accidentally sends all the animal participants away, prompting Blaze and his friend to get them back. They also end up joining the event at the end of the episode. * It's revealed in this episode that Darington speaks fluent chicken. * All of the circus chickens are female, with the exception of Roosty. * This is the second time Darington interacts with the viewer after Toucan Do It!. * Darington uses Blazing Speed for the third time since Race to the Top of the World and Race to Eagle Rock. * This is the fifth episode where Darington is sad, following Stuntmania!, Race to the Top of the World, Darington to the Moon! and Catch That Cake!. * This is one of few episodes that AJ’s name was not spoken once. * This is the first season premiere to air in springtime. * This is the first episode that uses two different versions of the same scene between cliffhanger fade-outs. After the rock bridge breaks, the view fades to black as Blaze and Darington are looking at the camera, then when the same scene repeats, they look at the camera for a shorter time, then look back at the chickens. The lighting is also different after the fade-out. **Coincidentally, this doesn’t happen when it aired on Treehouse TV. * By seven episodes, this is the longest it’s been since the last time a viewer greeting was featured in The Great Animal Crown, since viewer greetings have became less frequent since the new animation style. * This is the second time Darington read the episode's title after Darington to the Moon!. Running Gags *Someone saying "Ta-Da." *Crusher doing a circus trick, only for Pickle to make it harder for him. *Darington understanding the Circus Chickens fluently. Allusions Goofs * Crusher manages to show some skill on stilts in this episode, but in Falcon Quest, he had no experience and failed at using them. * Similar to what happened with Robot Power, when rereleased on November 12, 2016, the middle of the episode is glitched and only the first 28 seconds or so can be seen before skipping to the third. The glitch was fixed on November 16. * When Blaze and Darington arrive at the circus, Crusher and Pickle are not in the audience. * When Blaze, AJ, Darington and the chickens form a pyramid at the very end, the audience has disappeared. Home Media Releases DVD Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 6 *Ready to Roar! Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia